jyp_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
So-yeon Chaewon
Soyeon (소연) also known as Jeon So Yeon (전소연) is a South Korean singer and rapper under Cube Entertainment. She is the leader, main rapper, lead dancer, center and face of the group of South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life Soyeon was born on August 26, 1998 at Samsun hospital. Since young, she was different from her other friends because she's special. Daycare centres didn't suit her so she ended up being homeschooled. At home, she enjoyed dancing and singing to her own freestyle self-composed songs. She thinks her talent started from that time. She was supposed to dream of becoming a pirate. So, she entered Kuryong Elementary School. When she watched Naruto, her dream changed and wanted to become a ninja. For period of time, she made sure to carry with her ninja weapons that sold from the stationary store. From her childhood until now, she really wanted to become a singer. When she was young, she learn ballet and in her 3rd year of elementary school, she went to competitions and won 1. But that year, she saw Big Bang's performance and suddenly quit ballet to become a singer. After that she went 20-30 auditions when she was in elementary school without anyone knowing but all she didn't passed all the auditions. After that, she felt that she needed a new change and came to the path of rapping. She really like to rap but because she was shy and didn't rap at the auditions. She even wrote some lyrics but did not show them to anyone. She showed her talent in rap at that time. She gathered courage and tried rapping at auditions. Finally, she started to receive calls from several places and recognized her talent but their direction of music was different from hers so she pursue singing. She also picked dance which she liked when she was younger and began her street dancer life. One day, she came across the Cube Audition and thought "Ah, as I expected I have to become a singer!". However, the Seoul audition was already over, but thinking that she couldn't let her talent go to waste. She went to Incheon to audition and then she became a trainee. After that, Produce 101, Unpretty Rapstar, Solo Debut and etc. came to her life for 4 years 1. Career In January 2016, Soyeon appeared as a representative trainee for Cube Entertainment on the first episode of the girl group survival show, Produce 101. She remained a popular contestant throughout the show, peaking at 10th place on the 5th episode. However she ranked at number 20 on the last episode and failed to become a member of the winning girl group, I.O.I. In July 2016, Soyeon appeared as a contestant in the third season of the rap competition show, Unpretty Rapstar. The show finished with Soyeon ranking in 3rd place, gaining three tracks on the show's final compilation album. On December 29, 2016, Soyeon signed an exclusive contract as an artist under Cube Entertainment. She officially debuted as a solo-singer on November 5, 2017 with the digital singles "Jelly" and "Idle Song". On January 11, 2018, it was announced that Soyeon would be re-debuting in Cube Entertainment's new girl group called (G)I-DLE as the groups leader and main rapper. On August 8, it was announced that Soyeon will participate in a girl-group collaboration project called Station Young for SM Station's X 0 alongside Red Velvet 's Seulgi, Kim Chung-ha and GFriend's SinB. Discography Digital Singles * "35 Girls 5 Concepts" (2016) * "Unpretty Rapstar 3 Compilation" (2016) * "Jelly" (2017) * "Idle Song" (2018) Collaborations Facts * Was a participant on Produce 101. She placed 20th in the last episode. * Joined Unpretty Rapstar 3, where placed 3rd. * Her hobby is watching anime (she especially likes “One Piece”). * Soyeon likes tangerines and corn and hates vegetables. * Known for her rapping skills. * Also a good singer. She was praised for her singing while recording for a mission in Produce 101. * Ranked Class A in the Company evaluation and in the Pick Me Up Re-evaluation in Produce 101. * Fans know her for being a short unnie because of her height difference with the other younger Cube trainees. * Trained for 1 year and 6 months before joining Produce 101. * Cheetah was impressed by her on Produce 101, especially when she wrote her own raps for songs. * Soyeon signed a contract with CUBE around December 2016. * Introduced in CUBE TREE * CUBE confirmed that she will re-debut in their new girl group which will debut in 2018. * Soyeon was homeschooled as a child. * Soyeon used to do ballet. * She said that during childhood she wanted to become a pirate, and after watching “Naruto” she wanted to become a ninja. * Specialty: Rap, Dance * Vaguely introduced CUBE’s new girl group in “IDLE SONG” MV – First debuted as a solo-artist on November 5, 2017 with her digital single “JELLY” which was written, composed and arranged by herself. She had 1 comeback. * Participated in composing the songs in their debut album I Am. * Favorite color is Yellow * Loves Mint Chocolate * Audition piece: G-Dragon’s This Love. * Likes tangerines & corn but hates vegetables. * Big Bang inspired her to be an artist. * According to Minnie, she's the cutie little sis, doesn't eat vegetables, and a cutie-pie 2. * According to Soojin, she's mischievous, different person on stage, practice room and with them and eats ice cream when she wake up 2. * According to Miyeon, she's kinda a picky eater 2. * According to Shuhua, she's funny 2. * According to Yuqi, she likes comics 2. * Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon and Yuqi are roommates. * She introduced herself as (G)I-DLE’s charismatic leader. Category:Rapper Category:Dancer